The 'Missing'
by neonquincy1217
Summary: "If I were you, I'd let 'The Missing' remain missing…" or so, that's what he said. That, of course, is something I'll make sure won't happen; he's my missing piece. A KaitoxAoko ONE-SHOT. Set during their junior high school days.


**A/N: **Dang! I just have to finish this without even bothering it's half past three in the morning O.o

aheheh! That's what you get when you just can't stop yourself from typing, especially when you have this great concept up your coconut shell... :))

Anyway, this is my very first one-shot, fitted for the celebration of the "All Soul's Day" on Nov 2.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Title: The 'Missing'**

**Pairing: Kuroba Kaito x Nakamori Aoko**

**Our story takes place at: Ekoda Junior High School**

"Kuroba Kaito?" the teacher called out to the class. No response.

"Kuroba Kaito," still no response.

The teacher looked around for any sign of the thirteen-year-old boy. From where he stood, he noticed the empty seat at the second to the last column just by the window, where the student is supposed to be. Used to this certain kind of scenario, he sighed deeply and went on to call out on the next person's name.

"_Anou,_" the girl beside the empty seat raised her hand for her to be given attention by the busy adviser.

"Yes, Nakamori-san?" the older asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Sensei_, if you'd allow me to, I'd like to look for him," the thirteen-year-old Aoko Nakamori stated, with concern evident in her soft voice. "He was here just a while ago. I'm sure he couldn't have gotten too far."

"Are you pretty sure about that, Nakamori-san?"

"_Hai,_" the teen replied with a nod.

The classroom was filled with silence as the adviser took his time to think. Finally, he granted her request. Clearing his throat, he looked straight at her through his spectacles and said, "Well then, make sure you'll be back soon. After all, I guess you're the only one capable of making him agree to come back to class, ne?"

A grateful smile spread across Aoko's face, "Thanks sir. I promise I'll be back with him."

* * *

Really, he's always like this, that best friend of mine. It bothers me that he's always going missing in times when he's supposed to be wherever people needs him to be: during special occasions, a couple of my birthday celebrations, during school festivals and summer school outings, and most especially, during class. One moment he's there, and then afterwards he's gone, almost as if he's using a teleportation device or a disappearing trick which, of course, he always denied in front of everyone.

It annoys me that he has to do whatever he wants to and gets away with it, especially at school! Really, no one bothers about him skipping in class except for me. Well, maybe that's what you get when you're a genius who can pass all subjects without a single effort of stretching his brain muscles and acing it… Every-single-time…

But perhaps, that's one of the top qualities I—and his fans—admire about him; one of the top qualities I would blame for falling head over heels on my best friend, Kuroba Kaito. I cannot deny it, but I cannot tell him that as well. Not when his father's death four years ago is still haunting him. It would be quite awkward to tell him how I feel.

Finally, after a few minutes of fruitless search, I found myself in front of the roof deck's door. I knocked loudly, knowing that there's someone on the other side of it even if the door's locked from the outside. After all, knowing who he is, he'd most probably either be along the deserted fire exit stairs, or under the lone trees behind the school building, or at the roof deck; he most preferred quiet places like these during the times that he doesn't feel all bubbly.

"Kaito, I know you're in there," I called out, knocking once more on the wooden door. "Kaito, can you open the door for me?"

"Hai, hai! Don't be so pushy, it's irritating!" I heard him call from the other side. The next thing I know, there was a click and the door swung open from the outside. And then, there he was, standing right in front of me, with an indifferent look on his face.

"What's your problem, BAKAito! Why do you always have to be an inconvenience to people?"

"Oh, am I? But as far as I know, _you're _the only person saying that to me, _ahou!_"

Really, he'll never learn. I only managed a sigh.

"I'm… just… worried." I told him, as I couldn't hide it anymore, and lying isn't appropriate for this situation, not when I'm serious about it.

He must've noticed the change in the tone of my voice, for he said, "Oi, what's with you sounding melodramatic all of a sudden? Is there something wrong?"

"Idiot, I should be asking you the same question." I replied, sounding a little louder than usual.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Aoko! You're thinking too much!" he said defensively.

I wasn't convinced, though, "Cut the act, Kaito. You know you're never good at lying in front of me, even if you never fail to fool anyone else."

"Alright, fine, you got me. Are you happy now?"

Before I can argue any further, he slammed the door shut and locked it again. I pounded loud and hard on it, hoping that he'll hear me out, "OI! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR AND GET BACK TO CLASS, YOU BIG WEIRDO!"

Despite my deafening shouts, he calmly told me, "Shaddup and mind your own business… I just don't want to be around people today."

"_Demo—"_

"If I were you, I'd let 'The Missing' remain missing…"

That does it. When I heard him say that, I bit my lip in defeat, slightly feeling angry at myself, and a mixed feeling of anger and pity towards him lingered deep within me once again.

You don't know what you're talking about do you? You think you can just say all the hell you want without even thinking of what other people might feel? Well, congratulations, jerk! You just got what you wanted!

With that, I went back to the classroom, uttering not a single word to anyone. Just heavily making my way through the empty hallways, until it struck me…

_It's Toichi-ojisan's death anniversary!_

* * *

.

I didn't hear you call my name when the school bell rang at four, signaling that another school day has passed by. I was looking forward to our customary walk home, but it never came. At that moment, I knew something was up, that something's not how it's supposed to be… Yeah, today's a little bit different from the rest of the days of the year.

I watched quietly as you made your way inside the room after sensei left, picked your bag up from your 'abandoned' desk, and left as quickly as you arrived. With that, I knew I had to do something, like secretly follow you to wherever you're planning to go, perhaps? After all, you _did _tell that guy friend of yours that you're planning to do some _errands_ for Chikage-san.

I followed you all throughout your walk, along the streets, to that ice cream shop to buy yourself a chocolate-flavored ice cream, to that flower shop just around the corner, only to come out with a bunch of while lilies on one hand. At one point, I thought you stopped walking because you noticed my presence, but I absolutely made sure you wouldn't suspect that anyone was following you.

Boys… I'll never understand how their minds work…

You then made your way to the cemetery, to Toichi-ojisan's grave, laid the lilies on the grass-covered ground just below the tombstone carrying the great magician's name, conjured incense out of nowhere, lit it and said a little prayer. It was here that occurred to me, why was there a need for you to buy flowers, when you can easily make your own rose pop out of your hand with magic?

Soon, I made my presence be noticed. Walking out from behind a tombstone nearby, I walked towards you and said, "Yappari, ne. I knew you'd be here…"

I watched as you slowly turned your head to me. You gave me another lifeless look, the same one you gave me this morning when you opened that door to the roof deck. It was noticeable in those blue eyes of yours: you knew I was following you but you still let me do what I was doing.

"Of course. It's my _oyaji_'s death anniversary, after all…" you told me, as you conjured a single red rose from your fingertips. I was expecting they were for Toichi-ojisan, instead, you gave them to me, still with that sad expression. I couldn't help but feel the same.

I wouldn't forget that, _baka_. I was with you when that accident that killed him happened. And on the day of Toichi-ojisan's funeral, I remembered you holding my hand so tightly in the fear that you might lose me as well… or so, that's what I think it was… After that incident, you wouldn't stop crying like a helpless little kid, and you never came to school again. I've never seen you so miserable before, and it hurts me. It was I who successfully asked you to return when I told you I wouldn't want seeing you like this. You did that for me, and for Chikage-san. But for the last four years, you have always been like this, so difficult to find in every situation. Then I thought, for the last couple of days, you've been acting like a total stranger in front of everyone. Is it perhaps because this day of the year is coming yet again?

Really, you're such a baby.

"Do something about that frown of yours, would you? It's making you look like a zombie," he told me.

Geez! Here I am, trying to tell you how glum you look like right now and trying to cheer you up by being with you, and all you ever notice is my frown? You have some major adjustments to do, idiot! You're always looking out for me and I know that. But can't you, for once, think about what torture you're trying to do to yourself by being like this? Well, some things are better left unsaid.

"It's been four years, Kaito. Don't you think Toichi-ojisan would want you to continue with your own life already?" I asked, as I crouched beside him.

"I couldn't help it. Every time this day comes I couldn't help but doubt about my capabilities," you told me as you raised your head up to look at the sky and its play of colors, "I'm afraid of the possibility that I might change and… end up the same as he did."

Oh, that explains the lilies, but still...

"_Baka_! Why do you say those things if you haven't even tried?" I asked, looking at the rose you gave me, with a part of me wanting to cry for your own helplessness.

"I somehow feel that _oyaji_ died because of me… A few days before his death, he was rather silent, and when I try to engage him to a conversation he would walk away. I feel like he was avoiding me for some reasons."

Your words caught me astray. It made me more confused, even. Why would you even think that way?

"Are you sure that was the case?"

"No, but there's that heavy feeling inside me that's burdening me every time I remember those days… Like, there's something I failed to do when he's still around."

I understand what you feel. I know what it feels like to lose someone you truly care about. It hurts, like you're in this spiral flame of doom that's slowly eating you alive. And the worse part is if there's a feeling of regret that will forever haunt you for as long as you live, because you know that things will never be the same and time can never be brought back.

"I'm sorry I'm telling you all this, Aoko." That brought me back to where I am, especially since you _still _have this sorrowful look on your face; a side of you that I never had the chance to know completely… until now when I realized that everything you do, no matter how selfish it sounds like, you do it not only for your sake, but for the people around you as well. "I haven't even told _kaa-san_ about it… I do not want to see her make that miserable-looking face every time I ask about dad."

_Don't say that_, I thought. All these times, am I not supposed to be the one to apologize, after keeping me company for so long because of my father? I'm the one who should be sorry for always keeping you with me and for being selfish.

Instead of telling him all these, though, I simply forced a smile and told him, "No worries. But, you know what, you shouldn't be thinking that way. What would your father think if you give up his dreams for you just like that?"

Even though I said all that, you continue to keep that lifeless look on your face and stare at that flower-laden grave in front of you, as the glorious golden sun began to set. It made me feel like I just failed in accomplishing a very important mission that was given to me—making you happy…

Please say something… Anything… Just so I can be sure that my wish of keeping that smile on your face is not that impossible to gain.

We were in complete silence for a moment, broken only by the gusts of wind that would whistle loudly every now and then. During that moment, I really felt like the world's about to crumble down; my world and yours… I wanted to cry, but something within me is telling me I shouldn't. Then suddenly, something hit you like lightning.

"Now that I remember, there was something oyaji told me the night of his performance…

_Take care of your mother for me…_

He was telling me those things as if he knew he's going to die… Even so, he still continued doing the show."

My eyes widened in surprise. "H—He said that?" I asked. He then stood up and curled a smile on his face. Finally… a smile… That's all it took to make me feel like you completely made my world whole again.

"I dunno what it means but, heheh, isn't that brave of him?"

I managed a smile as well, I giggled, even to the fact that _that_ immature side of yours saved the day. "Despite that, you're always so carefree, aren't you?"

"Well, life is as complicated as it is. It'll be boring and plain without a smile and a little magic to brighten it up, ne?"

That's the Kaito I'm looking for… _And DON'T make me let 'The Missing' remain missing, for I'll never let that happen_, I thought.

"And then I guess, next time I can work on getting better at lying in front of you." He told me with a wide mocking grin.

"_Nani?_"

With that, we left the cemetery with wide smiles on our faces. He even treated me to ice cream! Really, I wouldn't understand him even if I try to. But deep inside, I knew there's always a part of him that'll never change…

Sure, he might be going missing most of the time, but it was him who was always there for me when I needed him the most… Even on the very first time I met him on that clock tower. He's always with me even though he isn't... Ah, it's pretty hard to explain. But one thing's for sure: on that day by that memorable place, as witnessed by that towering chunk of metal, something I have always been missing was found, and I couldn't have been happier because of that. :)

* * *

_**Little did little Kaito know that, a few years later, he would find out a secret that will answer all his questions about his father's uncanny behavior moments before his death, and it will change his life forever...**_

* * *

**A/N: **GYAAA!~ This idea suddenly popped into my mind when I noticed the heavy traffic on our way home a few days back, and it made me remember a dream about these two characters. I decided it would be nice to look back into "What if Kaito does this," and "Kaito does that" and it made him whoever he is right now?

Well in this case, it's purely about, "What if Kaito hasn't gotten over his father's death, started doubting his magic abilities and never worked on his poker face?" (considering the fact that here, he still couldn't lie in front of Aoko...)

Wait... when he's Kaitou Kid, he CAN lie in front of her but he feels guilty about it, doesn't he? :D

Or am I wrong in that certain point?

aheheh...

Anyway, hope you guys liked my first one-shot! ^_^

**COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE LOOOOOVED, No matter how bitter they are (I'm hoping they aren't)... :"3**

**Love lots,**

**-neonquincy1217-**

**:3  
**


End file.
